In many networking technologies, various forms of packet receipt verification and recovery systems are used. Some networking technologies should have very high bandwidth and low latency, such as is found in graphical systems, such as computer gaming. One such networking protocol is Infiniband®.
However, there can be disadvantages associated with conventional networking protocols. For instance, a high degree of overhead could be used, which would decrease bandwidth, as more and more of the data stream is proportionately dedicated to overhead. Furthermore, latency could be unacceptably high, as the amount of time spent retrying the transmission of data increases. Furthermore, error correction algorithms, such as Error Correcting Codes (ECC) can require too much information to be transmitted in the header or added or appended to the main body of the data or command.
Therefore, there is a need to convey information in a manner that addresses at least some of the concerns of conventional means of conveying data.